Journey
by blaqkaudio1
Summary: Kagome's drawn to a mysterious place, she doesnt know why, or even what it is, but when she meets an equally mysterious man, with silver hair and strange markings, things come into perspective, about the life she can never return to. R
1. Chapter 1

A/N (PLEASE READ THIS) I'm taking a prolonged break from Fateful Night, as I'm not liking where it's going and cant figure out how to fix it -- This is a sort of Prologe/teaser for another story that I'm starting. I will NOT continue it unless I get some feedback, meaning, REVEIWS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any related characters ect. I do, however, own this story/plot.

Prologue/teaser

I was lost, alone, scared. But I knew that there was more to my seemingly hopeless situation than that. Something had led me here, to the middle of a strange forest. It was, surprisingly, bright in the clearing where I stood. I could hear the calls of birds, and the wind rustling the leaves that had fallen to the ground. For mid-September, it was surprisingly warm. The sun shone bright, and was high in the sky. Almost noon.

A twig snapped, I turned quickly, but there was nothing. The undergrowth was dense. It could have been any type of small animal, I assured myself. I continued walking, out of the clearing and back into the pathless forest. How I knew where to, go, I don't know. But I followed an invisible path to an unknown destination. Hours passed and nothing happened. There was no sound other than the rusting of leaves and small animals, and the calls of unseen birds.

I could feel the pull that led me to my destination grow stronger. _Almost there, _I thought to myself. I moved faster, stumbling through the trees and bush. Faster and faster until I was running as fast as I could. The trees thinned, the sky became more visible, and everything seemed brighter. Finally, I fell through a gap in the trees, and came into another clearing.

This clearing was much larger than the last, and in the middle, stood an intimidating structure. It was – or so it appeared – a temple of a sort, in the style of the Feudal era of Japan. I stared in awe for a moment, astonished by its enormity. It was a moment before I noticed the red-and-white clad women swarming around the structure.

They took no notice of me, as I stared in absolute astonishment, and continued in there activities. I now noticed a group of small, but sturdy looking huts, their thatched roofs were peaked, something I found unusual. About a dozen small children milled around the huts, seemingly involved in a game of tag, or something of the sort. An elderly, kind looking woman watched over them. She, I noticed, wore the same garb as the women on the temple.

I jumped when I heard a masculine voice behind me. Quickly, I spun, ready to attempt to defend myself. Instead, I froze. The man was like nothing I had ever seen. His clothing, Haori, Hakama, what appeared to be a boa over his shoulder and two swords strapped to his waist, was beyond unusual. His hair was long and seemed silver, but that had to be impossible. Magenta stripes accented his high, regal cheekbones, and I then noticed his eyes, they were golden. Despite his beauty, which was immense, I found that this stranger made me very, very nervous. An aura of power surrounded him, it was almost suffocating.

"I said, who are you?" The man snapped irritably. I had forgotten that he had spoken at all.

"I…um…I am Higurashi Kagome" I answered, in a nervous whisper. I wasn't afraid, just extremely nervous. He looked down at me, literally and figuratively, he appeared to immediately think himself my superior. If he was judging me by my articulation and state of dress, I couldn't blame him. Not only was I wearing a pair of dirty, torn jeans, a plain blue t-shirt, and a black, rumpled jacket. But I had stuttered horribly when he asked me who I was. He looked at me, apparently curious, and sniffed the air. I did a mental double take, and stared right back. He appeared to have been sniffing me.

He frowned slightly, "Well, Higurashi Kagome, it seems you have gotten yourself into a bit of a 'pickle' as they say."

Beginning to get worried, I replied carefully, "How so?" in the most polite voice I could force myself to use.

"You see, Higurashi Kagome, now that you are here, I cannot possibly allow you to leave."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

My initial thought, as I was dumped, quite unceremoniously onto a cold, stone floor, was 'these guys have no class'. I'm not sure that was the most appropriate thought at the time, and it seemed a situation in which most normal people would be panicking. I guess it was lucky for me that I had never thought of myself as normal, per say. I'd always been a bit of an odd-girl-out and this was no different. Everyone here, in this strange place, was dressed as though time here had stopped, about 500 years ago.

It was an incredibly strange place. No electricity, and doubtless, no running water. Like I said, no class.

I was still sore from being dropped on the ground, after having been picked up, thrown over the shoulder of that strange, extremely proud and I must admit, very beautiful man. He had carried me, as though I weighed nothing at all, to the large temple I had seen previously, and inside. I noticed the strange looks we were given, and the way that people seemed to shrink away from the mans imposing stature, they looked terrified. He had marched straight to the door at the end of the hall, through it, and into a smaller room, at the far end, stood an even more intimidating figure. His features were nearly identical to those of the man who carried me, though the elder man was taller, and they were clearly related.

"Father," He said, depositing me on the floor "I found his strange ningen at the very edge of the forests."

The man, who was clearly my captor's father, turned gracefully and looked at me curiously. He approached me slowly, in such a way that looked as though he was trying not to startle me. I couldn't help but be slightly insulted, I wasn't _that _jumpy. OK, maybe I was, but at this moment, I don't think anything would have surprised me.

"Poor ningen," The tall man intoned, "You find yourself in the company of demons."

I did another mental double-take. _DEMONS?_ So, maybe I was wrong, something could surprise me. Though, that being something so difficult to believe, I needed proof. Gather all my courage; I managed to speak two little words, "Prove it."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The older man chuckled, and replied "As you wish." His tone was almost mocking. Looking pointedly towards his son, he winked, and looked up. I followed his gaze, and saw only a very high, white ceiling. Next thing I knew, the younger males form began to shimmer slightly, it shifted, and he grew. He grew much, much taller, his form began to hunch, and fur began to sprout from his flesh. The whole process was strangely beautiful; entrancing to watch. The creature that now stood before me was an enormous dog. Its fur was white and beautiful, it looked silky and shone in the rooms bright, natural light.

"Ok," I breathed, "Now I believe you."

"Excellent!" The older man exclaimed, as him son shifted back into him humanoid form. "Now, I believe introductions are in order!" The man's voice was weirdly enthusiastic. Was this going to be one of those 'once you know, I'll have to kill you' kinds of things?

"I," The man continued, "Am Inu-no-Taisho, and this is my eldest son, Sesshomaru."

"Um…" I stammered. "I am Higurashi Kagome" I then bowed quickly and blushed. I have no idea why I was embarrassed, but my face felt like it was on fire. I heard the man chuckle warmly again, and I straightened, staring at him in confusing. "Sir? Um…Could you tell me what's going on? Where am I? And how do I leave?" My voice was steady, and I was slowly beginning to feel more confident.

"I believe," He said, "All of your questions will be answered in due time." He then turned to him son, and approached the younger man, "I believe, son, that she will make the ideal mate." His voice was low, and I couldn't hear what he said. "Now, take her to the chambers we had prepared."

Sesshomaru, as I now knew him to be, turned to me. This face was blank, like a cold mask, but his eyes were expressive enough. Confusion swirled within the golden depths, and I couldn't stop myself from staring. He really was beautiful. His white Haori looked just as silky as his gorgeous white hair.

"Come." He said simply, and I followed. He led me through several long, narrow corridors, and up flights of worn stone stairs. Soon, we found ourselves in front of a wooden door. It was simple, but held certain elegance. He opened the door, and I was awed by the room before me.

It wasn't especially large, but the furnishings were beautiful and looked expensive. It consisted of a bed, with red and black covers and a considerable pile of white pillows. The frame looked to be of rosewood. A stately, ornately carved dresser against the wall, which was made of the same wood as the bed frame. A small chair and writing desk, again of the same wood, sat by the wide window that overlooked the forest. I must have been several stories up, to be able to see above the trees. Trees, they were the only thing I could see for miles, a sea of thick green below a blue sky splashed with fluffy, white clouds.

My attention was again directed to Sesshomaru, who was watching me with a curious expression. His eyes were, softer, than I recalled them being only minutes before.

"You should be aware," He said softly, "That my father intends that we mate."

I stared at him in confusion. Mate? Me? I was far too young. And who was his father to demand such a thing, I was not one of his subjects, nor was I of any high rank that would make it possible for me to be mated to a lord's son. I was a simple, Tokyo born city girl. I wasn't poor, but I certainly wasn't of high rank. In all simplicity, I was average.

"I realize," He said, "That this is a shock to you, but I ask that you do not disagree with my father, at the least not openly."

I blinked once, it would take a while to get used to this formal form of speech.

(A/N) Disclaimer: I don't own, I don't own I don't own!

I know this chapter is quite short! Sorry!

Also, that it is very late!


End file.
